Endúlzame la vida
by CamiAMDG07
Summary: Tras la guerra y la muerte de sus padres, Draco Malfoy se transformó en un huraño millonario encerrado en su mansión. Pero por asuntos del Ministerio tuvo que salir y reencontrarse con su pasado. Quizás este sea la clave para encontrar su futuro, uno lleno distinto, alejado de las tinieblas, y todo gracias e esos hermosos ojos café. DRAMIONE


**HOLA POTTER FANS! Como mi fic Mascarade (al que todos están invitados a leer) pinta para largo todavía, me tome un recreíto para hacer ente one short de mi pareja favorita, por la que comencé a leer fics. Espero que les guste! Nos leemos pronto! Saludos :3**

Endúlzame la vida

La nieve cubría la gran y sombría mansión en donde había nacido y, luego de treinta años, seguía habitando. De niño jugaba a contar las baldosas de esa morada, pero siempre se cansaba antes de finalizar, es que, en verdad era inmensa. En esas incontables baldosas, luego de la muerte de sus padres, tan solo habitaba él y tres elfos domésticos. Tenía la suficiente cantidad de dinero, y la baja autoestima, como para no trabajar en su vida. De vez en cuando acudían a su casa algunos ex compañeros de Hogwarts, pero en raras ocasiones los dejaba ingresar, por lo que las visitas eran más espaciadas, y pronto de seguro se extinguirían.

Dejándose alumbrar por la ostentosa araña, contemplo los retratos familiares, en donde estaban felices y llenos de expectativas sobre el futuro. _"Patrañas"_ , pensó el joven Malfoy, no había nada de eso, y nunca lo hubo. Todo en esa casa había sido guiado por la oscuridad y las tinieblas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña criatura vestida, vestida con harapos, que con una voz tenue quería llamar su atención. Draco lo miró con desprecio, por lo que el elfo se limitó darle la carta y volver a sus labores en la cocina.

" _Estimado Sr. Malfoy:_

 _Le informamos desde el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que se han hallado a los dos mortífagos prófugos, acusados no solo de trabajar para Lord Voldemort, sino también del violento asesinato de sus padres, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Se requerirá su presencia en el juicio a realizarse el treinta y uno del corriente mes. Previo a eso deberá dar presencia en mí despacho para recoger pertenencia de sus padres hallada entre los sospechosos._

 _Cordialmente, Sr. Harry Potter._

 _Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica."_

-Genial- bufó Draco, estrujando la carta con su puño.

Dando enormes zancadas se dirigió hacia su habitación, se cambió la bata color plata por un fino jean azul marino y una camisa de seda blanca. Y sin más se dispuso a hacer presencia en el Ministerio. Hacía tiempo que no salía de su frívola coraza, y no vestía elegante, más bien, en su pasado cumpleaños ni siquiera salió de su alcoba.

Una vez allí, ingresó con su arrogante caminar y su mirada tosca, pose digna de un Malfoy, pero la misma lo llevó a caer, en el sentido más literal, puesto que se había tropezado con alguien. Se levantó de inmediato, para que nadie lo viese en el suelo, y, yendo en contra de sus aires de superioridad, ayudó a la joven a reincorporarse. Una vez frente a ella pudo admirar la belleza de la muchacha, como su cabello ondulado caía sobre su cintura, adornando sus curvas. Esos enormes ojos, como granos de café, que por alguna razón, lo miraban perplejos. Le pareció familiar, como si fuera de un sueño, o del sueño de un sueño.

-Malfoy-susurró la castaña, dejando escapar un suspiro por sus carnosos labios rosados.

-¿Te conozco?- se extrañó Draco- te aseguro que te recordaría- agregó con una sonrisa, embelesado por la hermosura de esa chica. Hacía mucho que no sonreía, ya ni recordaba la última vez.

-¡Malfoy, viniste!- lo llamo un muy elegante pelinegro de ojos verdes- Ven, pasa a mi despacho- lo llamo, señalando hacia su derecha- Y a ti amiga, te veo en la cena- esta vez se dirigió a la castaña, y con un amigable gesto se despidió de ella.

Draco la miró hechizado, por un segundo ambos pares de ojos se conectaron, para luego desprenderse uno del otro. Sin tardar más, siguió a Harry Potter hacia la oficina, que ya había desaparecido por uno de los pasillos.

Ingresaron a un cuarto adornados por fotos y cuadros, no reparo detalladamente en ninguno, la gloria de Potter no era uno de sus mayores intereses. Ambos caballeros se sentaron uno frente al otro, y por unos segundos un silencio incómodo se adueñó del momento.

-Bueno Malfoy, antes que nada, siento mucho lo de tus padres- comenzó a decir Harry-también lamento que hayamos tardado dos años en encontrarlos- añadió con pesar, y prosiguió sacando de uno de los cajones del escritorio- Aquí están las pertenencias de tus padres, razón principal por la que se los acusa del asesinato- le explicó- Aquí está la varita de tu padre, un diario en blanco, pero que lleva el nombre de tu madre, y esta capa- Harry fue sacando uno por uno los objetos y aproximándolos hacia Draco- tiene bordado en plateado "Malfoy", por lo que dimos por supuesto que era de alguno de los dos- finalizo reposando en el respaldo de la silla.

-Era mío, pero cuando mis padres se fueron de viaje se lo di a mi madre, no sé por qué realmente, para que me recuerde quizá- le contó con melancolía, sujetando la capa- era de mis años en Hogwarts- comentó, mirando a su antiguo rival a los ojos.

-Luego del juicio estas pertenencias pasaran a tus manos- le informó Harry, volviendo a poner los objetos en la caja.

-Yo creo que son inocentes- sentenció Malfoy de repente, tomando por sorpresa a Harry, que por poco no se cae de su silla- No de trabajar con Voldemort, de eso sí acúsenlos, pero no asesinaron a mis padres, yo estoy seguro que a mi padre asesino a mi madre y luego se suicidó, luego de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso y, por consiguiente, su caída social, quedó inestable mentalmente- le contó- yo creo que fue una estrategia de mi padre hacer que esos objetos cayeran en las manos de esos mortífagos, calculo que no quería quedar como un cobarde- concluyó amargamente.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-le preguntó Harry con voz tenue.

-Porque son suposiciones, un día mis padres se fueron de viaje y a los seis meses encuentran sus cuerpos-le responde secamente- de la misma manera que todos aquí dieron por hecho que estos dos mortífagos los asesinaron por venganza ante la traición a Voldemort, yo supongo que no fue así- se le comenzó a cerrar la garganta, pero debía continuar, no podía demostrar debilidad ante Potter- mi padre nunca abandonó sus ideales, no quería vivir en un mundo en donde el no fuera temido y los sangre sucia respetados, y arrastró a mi madre con él- concluyó amargamente.

-En el juicio se va a definir, te aseguro que esos dos van a hablar- le aseguró Harry.

\- ¿Ya puedo retirarme?- le preguntó Draco.

-Sí- asintió Harry con una sonrisa- Nos veremos en el juicio- añadió, y ofreció su mano para que el rubio la estreche.

-Antes-expresó Draco, produciendo intriga en el pelinegro, que lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿quién era la muchacha que estaba en el pasillo?- le preguntó con cierto brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿es un chiste verdad?-le cuestiono con todo divertido, guardando su mano en el bolsillo- era Hermione- le contesto entre risas, ante la expresión de desconcierto de la serpiente.

¿Granger?, se repitió internamente, asombrado de que su ex compañera se haya convertido en esa hermosa mujer. La recordaba rodeada de libros, con el pelo desordenado y enmarañado, y sin duda el uniforme escolar no le dejaba relucir esa hermosa y perfecta figura.

-No la reconocí- admitió aún en estado de shock. Poseído por el recuerdo del dulce aroma a vainilla de Hermione, saludó a Harry y salió del despacho.

No le era posible reconocer el hecho de haberse sentido atraído por Hermione Granger, a quien odiaba incluso más que a San Potter. Si bien ese rencor hacia ellos se había disipado, no podía olvidarlo, era parte de él, de su historia, también de la de ella, y por lo tanto una atracción entre ellos era imposible. Pero era hermosa, pensar en ello o estaba prohibido, se había convertido en alguien elegante y sensual, y eso no pasaba desapercibido por ningún hombre, ni siquiera por el huraño de Draco Malfoy.

Ya que era la primera vez en años que salía de su mansión, se aventuró a pasear por las calles de Londres, no se sabía cuándo sería la próxima oportunidad de recorrerlas. Vio las vidrieras de ropa elegante y refinada que solía visitar con sus padres. Le llamo atención la dulcería que su madre lo llevaba de niño, tenía dos pisos, sus paredes olían a chocolate, y estaba adornado por cuadros de caramelo. Se detuvo en uno de los ventanales para admirar el interior, y poder recordar a un pequeño rubio de ojos grises juguetear entre las mesas.

-¿Draco Malfoy va a entrar a Little Candy?- sentenció una muchacha, haciendo que los cabellos del antiguo Slytherin se ericen. Draco se volteó, y vio el rostro que le había robado el aliento hacía unas horas.

-Tan solo recordando- le respondió tras un suspiro- momentos en los que mis mayores problemas eran los dolores de estómago que me ocasionaban este lugar- añadió con algo de gracia.

-Lo siento, digo, lo de tus padres- se lamentó Hermione- se lo duro que puede ser- los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron, en sus años de adolescencia se hubiera regocijado de ver a la sabelotodo afligida, pero en ese momento sintió como un cosquilleo molesto. ¿Qué era?, ¿sería, pena, dolor, remordimiento?, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero era algo nuevo.

-No sabía que tus padres habían muerto- le dijo con pesar.

-No me sorprende, teniendo en consideración que ni siquiera me reconociste- le dijo con un tono divertido- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-añadió cruzándose de brazos.

-En realidad tuve que preguntarle a Potter- le respondió entre risas. Le sorprendió escuchar ese sonido saliente de su boca y, por la expresión de Hermione, a ella también- Estas diferente, una buena diferencia- agregó sonriente.

-¿incluso siendo una sangre sucia?-le cuestionó con rigidez, eso sí que lo recordaba de ella.

-Digamos que dejé de fijarme en eso desde hace mucho- respondió con sinceridad adornando sus rasgos finos sonrojándose- ¿Quieres retroceder al tiempo?- le preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Perdón?- se extrañó la castaña.

\- Creo que el haber salido, el que sea el juicio por la muerte de mis padres, el caminar por estas calles me hizo darme cuenta que no quiero ser más el huraño millonario que vive en una mansión desconectado del universo- le explico expresándose algo afligido- y quizá quiero volver a ser ese niño que se atragantaba de dulces en este lugar y que vivía feliz y tranquilo- Draco le regaló una sonrisa, esta vez dejando relucir una hilera de sus relucientes dientes.

\- Bueno, digamos que podemos seguir pretendiendo que no nos conocemos y disfrutar de un chocolate con almendras- Hermione se aproximó unos centímetros- Hermione Granger, mucho gusto- anunció sonriente, ofreciéndole su mano para que la estreche. Pero para sorpresa de la chica, el rubio depositó un delicado beso sobre su dorso.

No era nada, o tal vez todo. El nuevo Malfoy se avecinaba, dejando el rencor, la ira y la avaricia. Sin importar rangos ni estándares, tan solo quería sentir nuevamente el calor de una mano sosteniendo la suya, de alguien que le regale una sonrisa, no un frívolo diamante. Quería simplemente dejar de estar en el tiempo, afrontar esa puerta y comenzar, por fin, a sentir, y quizá ella era la llave.


End file.
